


Ice and Seeking

by R0wan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0wan/pseuds/R0wan
Summary: Hide and seek outside, that's really just Yuuri trying to find some peace from Victor. Instead, he becomes fascinated with the ice patterns on a frozen lake and wonders what it would be like to skate on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as obscure hide and seek, and became curiosity on what it would be like for Yuuri to skate on frozen pond ice outside. I always saw him as more of an introvert, hence the need for time alone. 
> 
> Ice reference images: http://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/frozen-lake-pond-ice-3__880.jpg  
> http://www.rlrouse.com/pic-of-the-day/frozen-pond.jpg
> 
> Only my second fic, so hope you like. :)

“Yuuuuuri” His voice called softly to me, “Where are you hiding, Yuuri?”

I didn’t answer him, the usual unguarded responses locked tight in my throat. Not even daring to shift, despite the pins and needles aching in my toes. Waiting, as Victor hunted. 

The voice stopped calling, suddenly the air was filled with silence. And somehow that made it all the more terrifying for me. Was he close? Was he somehow aware of where I was despite my silence and immobile stillness? Or had he perhaps given up looking, and gone away, back to the ice rink. Yuuri looked around him, at the trees growing like ghosts at the edge of the icy lake he had hidden away in. Distantly, he heard Victor resume his shouting, getting further and further away. So he had moved then, gone in the opposite direction. Yuuri huffed a small sigh of relief, the short puff of air clouding in front of his face for barely a moment. Carefully, he moved his feet a little, wincing at the pain of disturbing the pins and needles, before they settled once again into the cold. Relaxing his shoulders a little, he wondered when it would be safe to come out. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Victor to find him, it’s just, that he needed a little time away from him. His constant nearness was great for his training, but not so great for his heart-rate; being so close to him made him twice as jittery. And Yuuri had always needed space now and then, away from people, away from everything. So he had come up to this lake, and Victor had followed his footprints in the snow. Thankfully he was not a quiet person so Yuuri had heard him coming, and given himself time to hide away in the rushes and bushes near the edges of the lake. It was normally a place where the ice held thinnest, but he had been testing it, wondering about what it would be like to skate on an open lake, compared to an ice rink, before Victor had come looking for him. 

Looking down at the patterns made by the ice by his feet had him captivated for a long moment, reaching his finger out he began to trace the patterns, trying to find out where it started and where it ended. But, much like a Celtic knotwork pattern, there was no beginning and no ending, just the ice forming patterns all on its own. They were beautiful, though. All fractured cracks deep beneath the surface, and ice flowers on top. He listened for a moment, there was no sign or sound of Victor, perhaps it would be safe to come out now? Looking carefully all around him, but seeing nothing, he slowly emerged from his hiding place, and walked a little further along the edges of the ice, noting the unusual circles caused by the current as it froze around a stone or two at the edge. He was so absorbed in his musing of the ice patterns, that he never noticed the footsteps coming up behind him.

“Yuuri, I found you!” Victor called, throwing his arms around him in a bear hug. Also causing Yuuri to startle and then freeze momentarily.  
“Victor.”  
“Why did you run away from me, Yuuri?” Victor had asked him, spinning him gently to face him.  
“I…I just,” Yuuri looked helplessly in Victor’s ice blue eyes, almost seeing the same patterns he had been studying in the ice moments before. Expressing himself was always so hard in Victor’s vicinity. He broke the eye contact and muttered about “needing some time alone, to think on his skating.”  
This caused Victor to laugh unexpectedly, “Well, why did you not say so?”  
Yuuri looked up at him confused for a moment, words having lost him once more.  
Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, turning him and dragging him a little until he got the hint and started to walk with him, as Victor talked.  
“You’re shy, I know this. And you need time to yourself, to think, yes?” Yuuri had nodded, obediently following Victor’s words as he continued, “All you need to do is say so, darling.” Victor rambled on for a few more minutes, about how supportive he would be, and how he knew what it was like with the pressure of skating all the time. But strangely, Yuuri was not listening to him, for once he had zoned out on the lyrical lilt of Victor’s voice. He stopped walking, causing Victor to stop suddenly also, his foot one step ahead of Yuuri as he looked back at him in confusion.

“Victor?” The look on Yuuri’s face intrigued him, so serious all of a sudden.  
“Yes Yuuri?”  
“Have you ever skated on pond ice before?”  
Victor paused, considering, one hand now propping his chin although he knew the answer, sometimes he liked to make Yuuri wait. “No, I haven’t. Why, did you want to?”  
“I think I’d like to try it.” Yuuri met his gaze, “The pond up there had the most amazing patterns in it, and I think the ice would be thick enough to skate on. I’m not sure what the difference will be between it and the ice we usually skate on at the rink, but I want to know how it feels to skate on it. Will I feel the ice ripples beneath my blades, or will I glide over them because they are further beneath the water? I want to trace the patterns frozen on the ice, I want to skate just like nature made them!”  
Victor smiled at Yuuri’s outburst, perhaps the fresh air and being outside and alone for a while was good for him. It certainly had inspired a lot of ideas in his young protégé.  
“Yes, I think we will try this. But tomorrow, and after we have tested the ice properly. And I am taking a video camera with us, because I want to record how many times you fall down. I have heard that ice frozen outside is not as smooth as the ice we are used to, so it will be interesting to see how you flub your jumps on it.” Victor smiled brightly, completely unaware, as usual, that he had trodden on Yuuri’s feelings.

It didn’t last long, however, as Yuuri looked back up to the pond longingly once again, before they turned and made their way back down to Hasetsu, with Victor hurrying him on, his stomach having realised that it was time for dinner. Tomorrow he’d be back, and tomorrow he’d be able to explore the rough ice in all its possibilities. In many ways it was like himself, before Victor came to train him, very rough around the edges and a little wild, unpredictable in its imperfections, and yet, wildly beautiful at the same time. He wondered if he could polish his skills there like a diamond, as Victor had been honing Yuuri’s.


End file.
